


The Bridge on the Tracks

by mother_of_abominations



Series: The Old Ones [1]
Category: The Old Ones - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_abominations/pseuds/mother_of_abominations
Summary: Quick story about two characters of mine, Joel and Kristen. Bunch of angst bc I was feeling sad.
Series: The Old Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035783





	The Bridge on the Tracks

On the lake, the water looked like a marble reflection of the starless black sky. The only glow that disrupted this void was the lights of cars rushing over the industrial bridge a few yards away or the occasional soft flame from a lighter. Despite the musky and disgustingly scorching hot summers, it was almost cool that night. it was still warm enough so you could feel your sweat run down your neck, but it was bearable. The factory-made stone under sun-bleached murky wood made a plastic sounding scratch when they rubbed together under rubber shoe soles. There were broken plates with names scattered along the path, some pushed aside along with bits of wood from the old rusted train tracks. Near the lake, the tracks go onto a thin stretch to cross the water that was made of concrete and other industrial junk. Yet, mangroves and bushes creeped along the bank where it connected to the land; and barnacles lined up the sides of the low, narrow bridge. It was always the best spot to sit though, you could see everywhere from the two polar opposite towns to the quiet lake below and the empty sky drowned of stars from the light pollution. The smell was awful, like rotting fish with littered beer cans and cigarettes with the smog clogging your lungs to add more gag-worthy flavor. But the graffiti on the train signs brought a little life to the junk in the trenches that kept the woods from the train, or at least a laugh. 

"What... happened to us Joel?" a hushed voice spoke with a spiral of smoke leaving her lips. She never took her heavy eyes off the bridge, but they were lost.  
"I don't know K, I don't know. Maybe we just... couldn't do it like we thought we would."  
"What happened to the stories we would tell Ash about the future? About our country wide road trip and livin' off in our van together? She was supposed to be a lawyer or a doctor.. and- and you were supposed to be bigger than John Lennon! We were supposed to *fly,* Joel. We were all supposed to make it..." her voice was breaking.  
"Kristen..." bitten down and squared fingertips rough with work killed the butt in his hand before he put his hand around her, "It's.. It's not as simple as we just 'couldn't.' Shit got in the way. She got lost with guys who couldn't give a damn about her and.. and I lost you to all those kids promising you happiness in a pill. We all lost each other to empty promises. But that doesn't matter anymore. We got out you know, we can't make it to the top but we can try to be happy.. You can't keep being miserable about what happened. I'm not seeing you destroy yourself again. Please." 

Putting her temple against his cheek, she took a heavy drag from her cigarette and tried to ignore the tears falling from her eyes. She flicked away the ash and gave a whispered curse as she fell to his chest and cried. "It shouldn't have.. it should have just been me who got all that- all that shit.. you two didn't- didn't- you two never deserved what you got."  
"You never deserved it either."  
"I coulda handled it..."  
"Not alone you couldn't."  
"I know you're right but, fuck..." her hoarse voice gave out as she wept into his chest. He carefully took away her cigarette and put it out before shushing her with a soft press to her forehead. To anyone, she was grotesque and deranged like a corpse that was barely brought back to life, with rigged bones showing- her crooked nose and sagging dusted eyelids. Thin straw like hair and empty eyes with plaque stained teeth and acne scars, barely healed bones that were out of place and scabbed knees; she was the most beautiful thing he knew. Rubbing the tears from her face with a steady thumb, he pulled her closer and slid his heavy jacket over her shoulder while he circled her arm to keep her calm.

Reaching for his glasses, she took them off to press her face against his and held back a hiccup.  
"thank you, thank you so much Joel.."  
"What for?"  
"For everything! Fuck man, you picked me up at four am when I was on god knows what.. you never abandoned me."  
"Hey, I should be the one thanking you-" he pointed to the bridge with a sad smile- "you saved my life after I jumped off that bridge. And I never loved you more than when you held me crying while I was soaking wet."  
Hitting his arm harshly, she wrapped her boney arms around his neck and squeezed her nails into his skin. In that moment, she didn't care about anything in the word but him. Not even the aches in her body or the dryness of her throat- all that mattered was the boy in her arms. He shook his shoulder length hair and kept her close under his hold. 

"I love you. That will never change."  
"I know.. I know- I love you too, dumbass."


End file.
